


Don't Argue

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sickness, doctors orders, leonard isnt happy about it, not taking care of themselves like they should, sick reader, when will people start listening to leonards advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Reader is sick and has been up all hours trying to stay caught up with work, until they're caught by Leonard, who isn't happy about reader neglecting their health.





	Don't Argue

You were sitting in the floor, PADD in your lap, with various papers and folders scattered around you in messy piles that only you understood. You moved your hair out of your face and pulled the blanket that you had draped around you tighter as you shivered slightly.

You turned your head to the side and let out a deep, wet cough, wheezing slightly to catch your breath. Your cough was loud enough that it masked the quiet whoosh of the front doors opening. When you heard the quiet shuffling of boots, you knew it was too late.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing Y/N?” Leonard asked as he came around the side of the couch and stared down at you with his arms crossed firmly across his chest, nostrils beginning to flare slightly.

“I need to get caught up on all this paperwork, Len. The longer I’m out, the more its going to pile up.” You retorted, gesturing to your piles of paperwork, not daring to look up at Leonard’s face. You knew the disapproving glare all too well that you were probably getting.

“Don’t argue with me. You should be in bed! The longer you refuse to take care of yourself, the longer it’s going to take for you to recover. You’re leaving me no choice here.” Leonard let out a small grumble as he pulled out his own PADD, typing in a few things and pushing a couple buttons.

“Hey! Len, that isn’t fair! Come on!” You protested with a small whine and a wheeze, pushing buttons trying to get your PADD to respond as it had dutifully locked you out per Leonard’s medical leave orders.

“Sorry darlin’. I did warn you that last time was the final time.” Leonard looked down at you with a stern glare. You knew that it was useless to argue any further, so you laid your pad on the floor and started to rub your face. Now that you didn’t have work to take your mind off of things, you were starting to realize just how crappy you really felt. You let out a quiet groan as your head pounded in protest to the hours of reading you had been doing.

“Need a hand there sugar?” Leonard replied more softly this time, taking pity as he took in your defeated, tired frame. You nodded your head slightly, letting out a small whimper, with your face still in your hands. Leonard’s lips turned into a small smile as he bent down to help you up.

“Alright, come on sweetheart, up you get.” Leonard mumbled quietly in your ear as he put his arms under you and helped you up. You swayed slightly on your feet as you stood in place. Leonard brought you into his chest slowly, hugging you gently. You laid your head on his shoulder for a few moments as he rubbed your back gently, kissing your forehead softly.

“When’s the last time you ate, Y/N?” Leonard asked as he pulled you away slowly, and started to gently check you over before placing his hands on your shoulders to steady you. You finally glanced up and looked into Leonard’s eyes, seeing that his anger had melted away and was replaced with soft hazel eyes, full of concern for you.

“What time is it?” You replied quietly as you brought up your arms and hugged your chest tightly. Leonard’s eyes immediately narrowed as he gave you a disapproving look.You quickly dropped your eyes from his face as you stared at the floor, bracing yourself.

“Well that tells me everything I need to know.” Leonard replied quietly, but gruffly, while rolling his eyes slightly. “You know you can’t do this Y/N. You’ve got to take care of yourself or you’ll never get better. Now come on, let’s get you in bed and I’ll fix you something to eat.” Leonard said sternly, as he slowly slipped his arms under your legs and picked you up, not leaving any room for you to argue, even though you were too tired at this point.

You curled up into Leonard’s chest as much as you could, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. You rubbed your head against his chest as you heard Leonard let out a tiny sigh.

“Why do you do this to yourself Y/N?” Leonard asked as he gazed down at you and kissed your cheek softly. You let out as much of a shrug as you could manage.

“You’ll be the death of us both.” Leonard chuckled airily as he nuzzled your cheek.

“No, I believe that role is reserved for Jim.” You joked weakly, lips tugging into a small smile.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Leonard laughed out loud this time, making his chest rumble against your cheek.

Leonard laid you down gently in the bed and he brought some pillows behind your back and head, propping you up slightly so you could eat. Leonard brought the sheets up as he noticed you shiver slightly, not having his body heat to keep you warm, after having another coughing fit.

“Stay here and I’ll be right back with something to eat.” Leonard ordered gently as he kissed your forehead again softly. You flopped your head back on the pillows, getting comfortable. Your took in a deep breath, eyes starting to droop as you sank further into the mattress. You must have dozed off because you were awoken gently as Leonard shook your shoulder.

“Hey, wake up sweetheart. You need to eat something for me.” Leonard spoke gently as he sat down the bowl of soup and a glass of tea, along with a hypo of antibiotics on the bedside table. You just groaned and tried to flip over, but Leonard was sitting on the sheets just right.

“Not hungry; tired.” You mumbled out, pulling up the covers over your head, trying your best to ignore Leonard, who wasn’t having it.

“You should have been sleeping this whole time, Y/N. Now you’re going to sit up and eat something for me so I can give you your next round of antibiotics.” Leonard replied sternly with a glare and you knew it was useless at this point. It didn’t stop you from whining quietly in protest, letting out a wheezy cough, sitting yourself up slowly anyway.

Leonard handed you the soup carefully as he scooted on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes and then stood up and took off his pants and medical tunic then slowly sliding in the bed beside you. Leonard leaned you back gently against his chest and reached over to grab the cup of tea.

You snuggled into Leonard’s chest, grateful for his warmth once again as you ate your soup slowly,, which seemed to help soothe your sore throat and cough. Leonard sat behind you quietly, rubbing your back gently as you coughed, humming softly in your ear as he kissed you neck softly.

You finally finished your soup and tea with quiet, murmured encouragement from Leonard. You sat the bowl on the bed and Leonard grabbed it and set it on the bedside table silently.

Leonard grabbed the hypo and got it ready. You tilted your head slightly, already knowing the routine. Leonard pressed the hypo to your neck gently and administered it and rubbed the spot softly, making you cough.

“When is this stuff going to start helping?” You asked quietly as your eyelids got heavy once more.

“When you start listening to me and start taking care of yourself. No more work, only sleeping and eating for you for the next couple days, and that’s an order.” Leonard said as he rewrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, kissing the side of your head gently.

“Okay, okay, alright. You win.” You wheezed out, clearing your throat loudly. “No more work.” You mumbled as you buried your head in Leonard’s chest, rubbing it gently.

“I mean it Y/N. I’ll come and randomly check on you if I have to, or drag you to medical till you’re better.” Leonard said sternly as he kissed your cheek. Leonard moved his fingers to the pulse point in your neck, taking note of your vitals as the medicine coursed through your veins. This was your second round of antibiotics and you had shown no signs of reaction, but that didn’t stop Leonard from worrying.

“No, no, please no.” You replied quickly as you clung to Leonard tighter at the thought of having to stay in medical. You knew Leonard would do as he said as you buried your head deeper in his chest.

“I thought not.” Leonard chuckled softly as he ran his hands up and down your back, humming softly. You nuzzled your head into Leonard’s neck as you soon found it impossible to keep your eyes open.

“Thanks Len, I love you.” You slurred out quietly as you felt yourself dozing off, relaxing your grip around Leonard’s waist.

“You’re welcome sweetheart, I love you too. Now get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Leonard replied quietly as he shifted in the bed slightly, getting the both of you comfortable.

You hummed into Leonard’s chest and mumbled incoherently as you finally fell asleep with Leonard’s arms wrapped tightly around you.


End file.
